the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakadere
A bakadere refers to a character who is very clumsy and stupid. More often than not, they lack common sense. Personality Bakadere characters are for the most part very innocent and sweet, but their stupidity outshines their other attributes. They are basically a clumsy girl or boy in love. In other words, this type is quite a ditz or a klutz, and they're like a 10 year old when it comes to love, in the way they swoon over people so easily, and handle it so amateur-ly. Bakadere characters also act childish and air-headed. Some Bakadere characters can also be a Tsundere. Meaning of the Name The word is a compound of "baka" (バカ), which means stupid or moron, fool and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Yui Hirasawa from K-On! * Futaba Marui from Mitsudomoe! * Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew * Mashiro Shiina from The Pet Girl of Sakurasou * Yoshiko Hanabatake from Aho-Girl * Otohiko Meichi from Yandere Simulator * Muja Kina from Yandere Simulator * Umetarou Nozaki from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun * Mankanshoku Mako from Kill La Kill * Usagi Tsukino from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon * Hime Haruno from Acchi Kocchi * Kikue Sakuragawa from Acchi Kocchi * Yasuko Takasu from Toradora! * Keiko Ayano (Silicia) from Sword Art Online * Red Blood Cell from Hataraku Saibou! * Lindsay from Total Drama * Tyler from Total Drama * Owen from Total Drama * Kitty from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Leonard from Total Drama * Tammy from Total Drama * Dakota Milton from Total Drama * Sam from Total Drama * London Tipton from the Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Chris Griffin from Family Guy * Homer Simpson from The Simpsons * Harry Dunne from Dumb and Dumber * Cat Valentine from Victorious * Italy from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Issac Dian and Miria Harvent from Baccano * Touta Matsuda from Death Note * Kisaragi from Elfen Lied * Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD * Asia Argento from High School DxD * Kuroka from High School DxD * Ed from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Nazz Van Bartonschmeer from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Cosmo from The Fairly Odd Parents * Veronica Starr from The Fairly Odd Parents * Princess Clara from Drawn Together * Jillian Russell-Wilcox from Family Guy * Philip J. Fry from Futurama * Amy Wong from Futurama * Gonard from Kappa Mikey * Katie and Sadie from Total Drama * Chelsea Daniels from That's so Raven * Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place * Woody Fink from the Suite Life on Deck * Zeke from Heavy Metal * Edsel from Heavy Metal * Gloria Pearlman from Heavy Meta''l * Natsu Dragneel from ''Fairy Tail * Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail * Son Goku from Dragonball * Neville Longbottom from Harry Potter * Miko from Sweatshop * Scottyboy from Sweatshop * Kenny from Sweatshop * Astraea from Heaven's Lost Property * Squirts from Klown Kamp Massacre * Butzer Pie from Klown Kamp Massacre * Gerald from Klown Kamp Massacre * Brandi from Klown Kamp Massacre * Lenny Boboski from Klown Kamp Massacre * Seras Victoria from Hellsing * Bonnie Reed from Cheerleader Camp * Timothy Moser from Cheerleader Camp * Theresa Salazar from Cheerleader Camp * Yasuna Oribe from Kill Me Baby * Papi from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou * Hay Lin from W.I.T.C.H * Katie Crest from Killer Waves * Billy Bermuda from Killer Waves * Ernie from Killer Campout * Tina from Unhappy Campers * Barry from Unhappy Campers * Steve from Unhappy Campers * Emma Ross from Jessie * Jaune Arc from RWBY * Yoshihisa Manabe from Kotoura-san * Mikan Tsumiki from Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair * Noelle from Tenshi ni Naru mon! * Rachel from Blood Junkie * Craig Wilson from Blood Junkie * Teddy Bender from Blood Junkie * Chip from Loony in the Woods * Edna from Loony in the Woods * Gurinda from Loony in the Woods * Cindy from Feeding Grounds * Jay from Feeding Grounds * Marcus from Feeding Grounds * Shiro from Deadman Wonderland * Coco from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Yoko from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Jenny from Eurotrip * Jamie from Eurotrip * Dolly from Killer Campout * Pii May from Scared * Jonathan from Scared * Tarn from Scared * Mai from Scared * Awn from Scared * Icang from Air Terjun Pengantin * Mandy from Air Terjun Pengantin * Amy from Air Terjun Pengantin * Bram from Air Terjun Pengantin * Bai-Fern from Bangkok Knockout * Joy from Bangkok Knockout * Jaram from Bangkok Knockout * Mee from P'' * Jennifer from ''Villa Estrella * Romina from Ouija * Sandra from Ouija * Lucy from Ouija * Gino from Ouija * Cheung Jai from Dream Home * On Jai from Dream Home * Woman A from Dream Home * Woman B from Dream Home * The Filipino Maid from Dream Home * Levi from Spirit Warriors * Douglas from Spirit Warriors * Gretchen from Spirit Warriors * Rina from Tiyanaks * Christian from Tiyanaks * Kerwin from Tiyanaks * Mark from Crazy Lake * Jeff from Crazy Lake * Kim from Crazy Lake * Jacob from WTF! * Lisa from WTF! * Bevan from WTF! * Troy from The Craving * Scotty from The Craving * Diane from The Craving * Trixie Tang from The Fairly Odd Parents * Nene Sakura from New Game! * Ryousuke Kaga from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai? * Naegleria Nebiros from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Richard Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Sasha Blouse from Shingeki no Kyojin * Connie Springer from Shingeki no Kyojin * Barzini from Song of Harrington * Natalie from Song of Harrington * Karin Maaka from Karin * Henry Marker from Karin * Jim from Killer Biker Chicks * Steve from Killer Biker Chicks * Sally from Killer Biker Chicks * Nicole from Killer Biker Chicks * Otto from The Caesar & Otto Trilogy '' * Dilly from ''Killer Campout * Dolly from Killer Campout * Donny Kerabatsos from The Big Lewboski * Sara from Bunny The Killer Thing * Vincent from Bunny The Killer Thing * Jari from Bunny The Killer Thing * Rosette Christopher from Chrono Crusade * Kazuichi Soda from Super Danganronpa 2: Danganronpa Goodbye Despair * Denki Kaminari from Boku no Hero Academia * Mina Ashido from Boku no Hero Academia * Mei Tata from Cupid’s Chocolates * Dina from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Trip from Reeker * Cookie from Reeker * Nelson from Reeker * Maria Takayama from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * Nugget from Kindergarten * Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket * Ranpo Edogawa From Bungou stray Dogs * Purple Shep from ExplodingTNT https://explodingtnt.fandom.com/wiki/Purple_Shep * Lily Jacoby from Dope * Elsea de Lute Ima from The World God Only Knows * Sasha Blouse from Shingeki no Kyojin * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug * Otoya Kurenai from Kamen Rider Kiva * Melina Duchovny from Invitation * Tom Locane from Invitation * Jenny Hatcher from Invitation * Lee Hagen from Invitation * Dog from CatDog * Leyla Ibrahim Faiza from Jormungand * Kevin Thompson from Daria * Brittany Taylor from Daria * Connie from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Doreen from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Sandy from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Peaches from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Tux from The Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Larnell from Evil Bong * Bachman from Evil Bong * Luann from Evil Bong * Practically every character in South Park Gallery Bakadere 2.png Bakadere 4.jpg Bakadere 3.jpg Bakadere 5.jpg Category:Dere Category:Kind